


I’ve Got This

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: ‘I’m sooo hungry!’Ellie sighed as she looked up, leaning her head on the headrest.





	I’ve Got This

‘I’m sooo hungry!’  
Ellie sighed as she looked up, leaning her head on the headrest.  
‘You’ve already eaten a sandwich, Bishop. And it was not a little one.’  
‘I’m still hungry’. She scoffed.  
Nick turned his eyes towards his partner, chuckling.  
Then he glanced towards the street.  
‘Hey’.  
Ellie quickly focused her attention on the road, looking through the lens of the camera.  
‘I see him’ she stated, snapping.  
‘What is Hernandez doing?’ Gibbs asked, while he was in another car with McGee.  
‘He’s entering a bar. What do we do?’  
‘It’s your call.’  
Ellie took down the camera and looked at Nick.  
‘Maybe we should wait’ she suggested.  
‘Uhm, I’ve got an idea.’  
Bishop slightly furrowed her eyebrows, curious and a little scared about what Nick could think of.  
He seemed self-confident, and it wasn’t a good sign.  
Ellie warned him with a long look. She was worried he could do something stupid, something dangerous too.  
‘B., relax. I’ve got this.’  
She slightly shook her head, but stopped it as she saw him taking his sweater off.  
‘What-what are you doing?’  
‘I’m embodying a character’ he replied, widening his arms.  
Ellie furrowed her eyebrows again.  
His chest was covered by a black undershirt, which points out the fact he attend the gym.  
Her mouth was slightly opened, as she was deeply looking at him.  
‘I go.’  
His voice made her come back, and she saw him got off of the car and got the bar.  
‘Be careful’ she whispered, but he couldn’t hear her anymore.  
And she snapped again.  
This time she was definitely appreciating the subject.  
'Torres is entering the bar' Bishop stated.  
'Got it' Gibbs replied.  
'Nick, can you hear us?'  
'No, he can't, McGee. He left his earpiece in the car'.  
'Ok, Bishop. Keep us update' Gibbs said.  
'Copy that.'  
Ellie looked through the lens again, waiting for something to happen.  
Suddenly the man they were tailing got off the bar, running.  
Nick appeared a few seconds later, running as well.  
'Hernandez is going away!' Ellie stated, chasing the bad guy with the car.  
'Got it, Bishop' Gibbs quickly replied, as McGee and him went too.  
When Nick thought he had lost Hernandez, Bishop stopped him, almost running over him.  
Nick froze, his heart was stil racing.  
Ellie got off of the car and cuffed the criminal, under Nick's eyes.  
'Good job, Nick'.

Later, in the squad room, Nick was wearing his sweater again.  
While Tim was writing the report, Torres silently went towards Ellie’s desk.  
‘Hey, Bishop.’  
She raised her head and Nick softly smiled looking at her eyes.  
‘You did good’ he stated.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘You saved me again, Charlie.’  
Even if her hair were untied and she was wearing a blue sweater, he saw Charlie’s ponytail and her black sweatshirt.  
‘We do what we have to do to have each other’s back.’  
He slightly nodded. ‘You’re a great partner. I appreciate this.’  
‘You’re a great partner too, Luis.’  
‘We should celebrate the winning’ he suggested.  
‘I’m in.’  
‘Dinner?’  
She nodded and grabbed her stuff, therefore they went towards the elevator.


End file.
